


From here

by wellpuffmycream



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9639821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellpuffmycream/pseuds/wellpuffmycream
Summary: Kara asks Lena how long she will love her for, and Lena's answer confuses Kara





	

“Hey Lena?” Kara said from their bed.

“Yeah?” Lena replied looking to Kara. Kara smiled and leaned into her.

“How long will you love me?” Lena chuckled and kissed the tip of Kara’s nose.

“From here.” Kara was confused at Lena’s answer, it was so vague and the reporter in her wasn’t okay with vague.

“What do you mean,” she asked with furrowed eyebrows.

“You’ll see, but just remember that okay?” Lena said gently.

“Remember ‘from here’?”

“Exactly.”

“Okay . . .”

 

A few years had passed and they were sat on their sofa with weddings around their fingers and a sappy movie playing loudly on the TV. Lena ran her fingers though Kara’s hair slowly. “Kara,” Lena said quietly.

“Yeah?”

“How long will I love you?” Kara looked to Lena, still confused as she will always be each time Lena asks her this question, as if she’s drilling it into Kara’s mind but she answers anyway.

“From here.” Lena nodded and turned to face the screen again.

 

Years go by quickly and soon sits alone with a hand pressed against the new gravestone and soft soil that has recently been set over the small patch of land. She smiles sadly at the grave and whispers “From here-“ and then looks up as a tear rolls down her face and reads the words carved into the stone _‘To here and till I meet you again.’_ Kara understands now.

**Author's Note:**

> this was really short because I hate myself for writing it :)   
> come yell at me on tumblr @wellpuffmycream


End file.
